fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo Flagteam
---- is an upcoming Nintendo crossover title for the The V² set for a 2017 release. The game, similar to the Super Smash Bros. series, is focused around being a Nintendo "All-Stars" type of game, featuring primarily Nintendo-created/owned characters: however, instead of a fighting game, is a Capture-The-Flag stylized title, in which up to four teams of five team up to steal flags from the bases of opponents to take back to your own and score points. The game features content from both major and minor Nintendo series, with there being around 100 characters playable in the final game. Just like Splatoon, there are also updates that happen separately to the game that add stages, gear, items, and more perks and options. Gameplay The game begins after players choose their captain (whom they primarily play as throughout the match alongside 4 other characters that are either CPUs or other players) and teammates. Each team begins in their base area on the map, and flags spawn in the specific flag areas: these areas can be in the center, random places in the map, or even in the opposing team(s)'s base. Each character can perform physical attacks, as well as three special attacks, and a Finale attack. Each character has a Stamina Bar and a Health Bar: the Stamina Bar decreases the more you use Special Attacks, and you will be momentarily stunned if it completely runs out, though it regenerates over time. The Health Bar regulates your HP, and, if the bar runs out, you'll be knocked out and will respawn at your base after a 3-7 second cooldown. When reaching the flag, the flag, like the Daybreak from Splatoon, has a protective shield around it which can only be broken with Special Attacks. When a character acquires a flag by destroying the shield, they must bring it back to their base: each player, of course, is notified that the flag is in someone's possession and where the person it, so a character can either rush to their teammate's aid or prevent someone from getting a flag. The flag has a countdown on how long you can hold it before it shoots into the air, allowing other characters to grab it. This time is affected by a stat: the time can range from only 20 seconds to 120 seconds. When a flag is taken back to a base, that team earns the flag, and another flag respawns. The amount of flags needed to win can be affected by the Rules menu, but the default amount is 2. As more flags get captured, obstacles and enemies will spawn around the flag areas, making it more difficult to achieve the flag. There are six different stats that affect how characters play in the game: Speed, Power, Skill, Jump, Stamina, and Capture. Speed is how fast you can run, Power is how much damage you can deal physically, Skill is how much damage Special Attacks do, Jump affects your jump height, Stamina affects defense and how quickly your Stamina Bar runs out or regenerates, and Capture affects how long you can hold the flag before it rockets into the air. Each character has differing stats, making them each useful and useless in their own way. Controls Single-Player Gamemodes Multiplayer Gamemodes Online Gamemodes Characters ---- There is a confirmed total of 100 characters playable in . Of these, 40 are playable by default, and 40 must be unlocked to play. 10 are also available through updates to the game, and 10 are available as payable DLC. ---- Arenas Default Unlockable Available via Update Items Assistants Mii-Related Gear Headgear Tops Pants Shoes Accessories Costumes Trivia *The name, , is a play on words of the term tagteam. Category:Fuzzy's Content Category:Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:2017 Category:V2 Games